


i could be your one desire

by swiefts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, I'M GONNA EXPLODE, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, as in cleave gag, calum ties ashton up with it, here comes the dirty tags, okay, slight humiliation kink if you squint, well a little bit, you know the bandanna ashton puts in the pocket of his jeans these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiefts/pseuds/swiefts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too tight?” Calum inserted his finger in the small space between the cloth and the skin of Ashton’s wrist. “Hope it’s not.”</p><p>Sighing, Ashton murmured under his breath, “‘s not.”</p><p>There was a strong pull on his wrists and Ashton stumbled forward. Calum now had both Ashton’s hand in his strong grip, pressing against delicate skin in a threatening manner.</p><p>“You know I hate it when you don’t respond, babe. I need an answer. Loud and clear.”</p><p>The electric in Ashton’s veins went haywire once again. “I said, ‘it’s not’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could be your one desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and probably is the laziest work i've done in a while. but. here's my first cashton fic! hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> there might be moments where you'll wonder if they are in a bdsm relationship. they're not. they just like to explore. hope that clears it. and sorry for the abrupt ending please don't kill me
> 
> title from with confidence's "higher". enjoy!

“I nearly fucked up the drums in Waste the Night, dammit!”

To his right, Calum was frowning as he interjected, “No you didn’t.”

“I said nearly,” Ashton reasoned. “Nearly. I didn’t say I fucked up. I said I nearly fucked up. Different thing.”

Calum let forth a groan that was borderline a wolfish growl. “Whatever.”

Ashton could feel phantom goose pimples bumping on his skin. He really couldn’t understand (Oh actually he could. He just didn’t want to) why his body decided to react that way every fucking time he managed to rile Calum up to the point where he couldn’t decide of the boy was truly angry towards him or was just exhibiting his frustrations of Ashton’s attitude.

On good days, Calum returns his snarky comments with ones of his own, successfully shutting Ashton up. Those comments were usually followed by Michael’s bark of laughter. That boy finds amusement at the sight of Ashton’s defeat.

The sound of one of the crew members yelling orders behind him broke Ashton out of his reverie. He hadn’t notice he was stood stock still in the middle of the way. Calum had long made his way towards the showers.

Fuck. Ashton needed to get a grip. Preferably a grip on his own fucking dick.

***

His skin was still damp with shower water when he was blow drying his hair in the dressing room.  Ashton hated sleeping with wet hair, but he refused to sleep without showering first. He is a legit sweat monster that managed to get sweat even in places where sweat shouldn’t even pool.

Also, maybe, just maybe, he was trying to distract himself from getting a boner.

What the fuck else can he do? The only thing that had been running through his mind was Calum. _CalumCalumCalumCalum_. Calum and his sweaty biceps, skin flushed from sweat and exertion and from jumping and running on stage with a motherfucking bass in hand all night long. Calum and his stupid, stupid grin and stupid, stupid voice. And his fucking smile. _God_ , his smile.

They’ve had their fun in Hawaii, yes. But the start of the tour leg would only mean one thing. Less sex.

Oh, and more frustration.

It meant they couldn’t fucking get it on like rabbits every night. More pent up frustration.

Ashton is not a sex-crazed demon of some sort, no.  But.

If you happen to have Calum Hood as your fucking boyfriend. Calum Thomas Hood, a literal Maori god, prancing around literally a breath away from him day to day. How can you not have the urge to kiss such a kissable pair of lips? How can you hold back the intent of objectively climbing him like a goddamn tree?

The answer is, you just don’t.

But Ashton is a gentleman. Well, he believes and tries to be one, at the very least. He can at least hold himself back for a week or so without jumping on his sex god of a boyfriend.

It is about just as agonizing as it sounds. But Ashton prides himself with his sense of determination. He can fucking do this. He can do this. He can—

“Why bother drying you hair at this time of the night?”

_Speak of the fucking devil._

Ashton damn near dropped the hairdryer on his foot. Thank God for good reflexes.

Turning around, Ashton was met with the sight of a recently-showered Calum. Wet hair dripping, leaving behind water stains on his dark blue t-shirt.

“You know I hate sleeping with my hair wet.”

Calum advanced further into the room, heading towards the rack of fresh towels. “Towels are not sufficient?”

As if to prove his point, Calum took one of the towels to his hair, eyebrow raised in a challenging manner. Ashton could feel the frown on his forehead forming without his consent. Why was Calum being obnoxious tonight? That was Ashton’s job.

“Besides, your hair is shorter now. Easier for it to dry with a towel,” Calum continued.

Which, okay. He actually hadn’t really gotten used to his new hair. Constantly running his hand through his hair only to remember that it was the shortest his hair had been since he was eight years old.

But, oh well. He was nearly done anyway. Might as well just get it over and done with.

The hum of the hairdryer filled his ear once again as he brought the device close to his head.

“Is there a particular reason as to why you’re not talking to me?”

This time Ashton jumped. The hairdryer went flying out of his hand.

When had Calum managed to walk stealthily behind him, Ashton didn’t know. But holy fuck did that scare the shit out of him.

He turned around to deliver a smack to Calum’s chest. “Can’t you give a man a warning?!”

“You’re so lost in your own head babe.” Now that Calum was closer Ashton could feel the heat radiating off the other boy’s body. Everything was intensified when they were both less than an arm’s length away from one another. The sharp, spicy scent of Calum’s menthol infused shower wash and that distinct smell that is _Calum_. Fuck, Ashton was surrounded and he really couldn’t run away now.

(Actually he could. But why would he want to?)

(Pun fully intended.)

The room was quiet save for the hum of the hair dryer, which now lay hopeless on the floor.

Ashton went to save the poor thing from its graceless defeat when he felt Calum’s hand snake around his waist. The other boy managed to drape himself all over Ashton, pressing his entire body to Ashton’s back.

When Calum made a move to tuck his head to the crook of Ashton’s neck and effectively tickling the sensitive skin there, Ashton couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why the sudden affection, Mr Hood? How can I help you?”

“Hmmm, let me think.” The huffs of Calum’s breath were slowly leaving condensation on the skin of Ashton’s neck. Not that Ashton really minded.

The first pecks of Calum’s lips on his neck were tentative and… romantic, somehow. Not at all overpowered by any form of lust or fervour that often fuelled their kissing sessions.

That didn’t last long, of course. Soft, fleeting kisses turned into bites and suckling of tender skin. Calum pulled Ashton’s skin into his mouth, sucking as if it was a succulent fruit with undeniable sweetness to it.

Ashton couldn’t help but throw his head back, allowing Calum more access to the column of his throat. Fuck, if they weren’t in a dressing room with the crew roaming around like headless chickens just on the other side of the door, Ashton would’ve allowed Calum his body.

He couldn’t help but squirm at the sensation prickling at his neck. The slight pain and all pleasure centred around his neck where Calum’s lips gave him the most attention.

When Calum’s plump lips reached the spot beneath his ear, Ashton couldn’t hold back the moan that crawled out of his throat, obscene and a tad louder than usual.

“Shhh,” Calum managed between small kitten licks. “Don’t want them to hear you now, yeah babe?”

Fuck, they can’t do this here. Not now.

Resisting against the yearning of his own lust, Ashton pushed at Calum’s chest.

“No, Cal, not here.”

Calum, ever the lovely, respectful boy he is, sprung away from Ashton almost instantaneously. Brows furrowed in concern. “Ash, babe, are you okay? Did I go too far? Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your consent first shit shi—”

Ashton’s hand quickly darted towards Calum’s face. “No no, I’m okay with everything you did. You didn’t hurt me. It’s just—” Ashton let his voice drop to a whisper, “—not here, Calum. Someone could walk in.”

Slowly but surely, the lines of tension eased from Calum’s forehead. The boy let forth a sigh of relief. To Ashton’s surprise, there wasn’t the slightest hint of anger or disappointment on his face. The lad even managed to smile.

“It’s alright if you don’t wanna have sex, Ash. You know you can always tell me to stop or anything. I thought I hurt you.”

Gazing into Calum’s almond eyes, Ashton saw nothing but sincerity and love. _Fuck, how did he get so damn lucky?_

The other boy held Ashton’s gaze as he grabbed Ashton’s hand that was resting on his cheek into his own hand. He squeezed Ashton’s had affectionately, before bringing the latter’s hand towards his lips. He kissed each knuckle. The gesture sent butterflies flying in Ashton’s stomach, kissing the walls of his abdomen and spreading warmth from his insides. Ashton decided he was well and truly gone for this boy.

Their little intimate moment was cut short by a certain brunette that came barrelling in through the unlocked door, eyes wild in search of something. Or in her case, someone.

Both Ashton and Calum couldn’t spring away from one another fast enough.

The girl was stood stock still in the doorway, jaw slackened to indicate how she was caught by surprise. One hand stationed on the door knob, the other hanging mid-air in a forgotten gesture.

It was Calum who broke the sickening silence by clearing his throat. There was the hint of the wolf growl again. _Shit_.

“Shit,” the brunette breathed, eyes still wide. “Sorry. I, uh, interrupted. Shit. I’m such a cockblock.”

For once, Ashton pitied her. Standing there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with her hands. Or her lean legs. She was just… there.

She exhaled yet again. “Okay. Yes. Uhm. I’ll leave you guys. Shit.” She coughed a bit. “Sorry. Fuck.”

“Luke’s still in the showers,” Calum informed.

“Okay. Yeah. Sure. Thanks. Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“Sorry. Fuck.” She spun on her heels and trudged away, cheeks aflame against her tan skin. The door slammed shut behind her. The click of her boots against the floor muffled by it.

The air in the room stilled for a good minute. Neither Ashton nor Calum dared move an inch.

But when they moved, it was straight into each other’s arms. Chuckling into each other’s neck.

Ashton inhaled as he kissed Calum’s pulse point. Calum hummed into his neck, traces of laughter still remained hanging in the air between them.

“Out of all people that could’ve walked in.”

Ashton chuckled. “It just has to be her.”

He felt Calum’s hand under his chin before noticing how Calum managed to retreat himself backward just the slightest bit.

And fuck. The brown in Calum’s eyes were engulfed by the black of its pupils. His cheeks were a little flushed and there was a small smirk resting on the his lips.

When Calum tilted his head slightly, Ashton knew the boy was going in for a kiss.

Who was Ashton to deny that? He even went in nose first into Calum’s face for good measure.

Calum laugh into the first peck of their lips. However, when Calum Hood kisses, he meant serious business. The kiss turned heated in mere seconds.

The press of Calum’s lips were fervent and passionate, guiding Ashton’s lips under it. A strong hand snaked to the back of Ashton’s head, locking him in place. Not like Ashton would ever go anywhere.

The hand pushed Ashton against Calum’s lips even harder than before. Their lips moulded together like water meets water. Like little hairs on the same feather. They mush together to form an entity that is entirely _them_ , and them only.

Calum’s tongue was a creature of its own, exhibiting tricks of wonders. Flicking Ashton’s own against it, Ashton couldn’t help but let Calum swallow his muffled moans.  The muscle tasted of toothpaste and cigarettes as it wrestled Ashton’s tongue to claim captivity of his mouth. Ashton allowed his eyes to close and enjoyed the ministrations of Calum’s dominant, magical mouth.

It wasn’t long before the heat of the kiss travelled down to Ashton’s groin. It would’ve been embarrassing, if it wasn’t for Calum’s own hard-on pressing against Ashton’s thigh. It was a sign of reciprocation. A signal that indicated they need to release this tension quick, as soon as they are able to.

As if reading Ashton’s mind, Calum grinded his growing bulge against Ashton’s thigh. A strangled whine escaped Ashton’s lips that were currently held captive by Calum’s skilful mouth. He was slowly getting weak at the knees.

Calum retreated his tongue before tugging Ashton’s lower lip between his teeth, biting softly. Ashton held back the urge to wince. The sensation sent a warm zip down his spine.

Releasing Ashton’s lower lip, Calum let his head rest against Ashton’s feverish forehead. Ashton allowed his eyes to open so he can hold Calum’s penetrating gaze.

Penetrating really sounds like a good idea right about now.

“Hi.” Calum grinned. The boy was a debauched sight, Ashton decided. Damp hair all mussed up, lips red and raw. The saliva made his lips look shiny and plumper than they already were. His dark, dark eyes contrasted with his pink-tinted cheeks. Ashton thought he’s in love.

“Hi yourself, stud.”

Calum let forth a throaty chuckle. His arms were unrelenting around Ashton’s waist, subtly rubbing at his sides. Ashton had to bite back the instinct to purr at the touch.

“What’s the occasion?”

Calum tilted his face and pecked Ashton’s nose with his rosy, spit-slicked lips. Ashton couldn’t stop himself from scrunching his nose at the wet feeling.

“That’s disgusting.”

He could hear Calum roll his eyes before he even saw it. “My tongue was in your mouth less than a minute ago – you don’t have a say in what’s disgusting and what’s not.”

“Oh really?” Ashton challenge, brow raised in a sarcastic manner.

“Really really.”

“Could’ve sworn that’s a Shrek reference.”

“It is though.”

“Ew, get off me!” Ashton pretended to struggle against Calum’s hold. The boy wouldn’t humour him, however. Ashton was a bit disappointed. “I can’t believe you. Don’t talk about Shrek after a make-out session, please.”

“Wasn’t me who brought him up.”

Ashton smacked Calum’s chest. Not as playfully as it should’ve been, but Calum gets it. He always gets it. “Unhand me, ogre. You and your low quality toothpaste tongue just defiled my mouth. Get away from me!”

He could feel Calum’s muscles shifting as the boy held Ashton even tighter than before. Okay. Ashton needed to get a grip because both Calum and he shouldn’t be having a dressing room fuck session when they are about one hour away from an actual hotel bed.

“You don’t get a say in that too, babe, sorry.” Calum faked a regretful look.

“Oh yeah? What do I have a say in then?”

Calum’s gaze darkened. The right side of his lips quirked upward in a menacing smile.  There was a shiver that ran down Ashton’s spine, and Ashton knew with the non-existence space between them, Calum could probably feel the hammering of Ashton’s heart again his own chest. This, in its entirety would’ve been embarrassing, if it wasn’t for how _hot_ everything was at the moment. This was what they call the heat of the moment, Ashton realized. Nothing else mattered except for the here and now. Ashton’s here and now consists of Calum, and only Calum.

“You have a say, in whether you wanna ‘play’ tonight or not.”

That did it for Ashton. If it wasn’t for Calum’s firm hold on his waist he would’ve slumped to the floor, because he’d thought his knees had buckled in both surprise and anticipation.

This… _This was something else_.

With Calum’s body giving off gushing waves of heat, his collected composed breath fanning against Ashton’s cheeks, everything seemed to be slightly too much. But it was all just on _this_ side of too much. The side Ashton loved a whole damn lot.

Calum, on the other hand, seemed to have mistaken Ashton’s silence as an act of refusal. Ashton knew that panicked furrow of Calum’s brow all too well.

“Okay,” Ashton spouted out. “I mean, yes. Yes we can play tonight.”

They had a day off the next day, and the next concert was only the day after tomorrow. They can have the whole night if they want to.

Furrowed brows were replaced by a tentative smile. “Are you sure babe? If you don’t want to, we can just do it on a day off sometime next week. I don’t wanna—”

“Hey,” Ashton managed, hands flying to cradle Calum’s tanned cheeks. “I want to. You know I want to.”

To prove his point Ashton dropped his right hand to guide the wiry arm around his waist towards the front of his crotch. Okay. Kind of a bad idea considering how bad he was and Calum’s fleeting touch was only pushing him closer to the edge.

“Feel me.” Ashton instructed. “Feel how hard I am for you.”

Calum didn’t hesitate this time, pushing the heel of his hand against Ashton’s bulge. The press let forth a sensation the sent Ashton’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Fuck, this is hot. They need to get off soon.

“Hotel, one hour, my room.” Calum growled. “Bring the stupid bandanna that’s been hanging out of your pocket so frequently these days. Time to give those things a fucking purpose.”

Ashton swallowed, nodding minutely.

“I need words, baby.” A press against his groin was dropped as a warning.

 _Fuck_. Fuck, this is wild and crazy and overwhelming and too much all at the same time. There was air threatening to rush out of his lungs so all that could occupy it was CalumCalumCalum. He wanted to breathe Calum in like the smoke from his cigarette. His chest felt like exploding.

Ashton managed breathily, “Yes. Yes I’ll do that.”

He was rewarded with a smirk and the release of Calum’s hand on his dick. Ashton decided he was still pretty much in his right mind, or else he would’ve chased Calum’s torturing touch once again.

“Safeword?” Calum inquired, voice airy with concern and care.

“Nashville.”

“Good. Use it if you feel uncomfortable okay?”

To be quite honest, they were never in a BDSM relationship or anything of the sort. Both Calum and him just loved exploring when it comes to sex, and it was their fear of hurting one another that brought them to the decision that they needed a safeword. They look out and check in with one another constantly to make sure whatever they were doing was entirely consensual.

The care and concern didn’t at all disturb their sex dynamics or had it gotten on their nerves. At first it was a tad too awkward for them but they managed to make it safe and passionate at the same time. They can still have great sex, throw one another against the wall and fuck them right then and there while still checking up on one another from time to time.

Realizing Calum was still waiting on an answer, Ashton managed a small “Yes.”

There was a tug in his hair before Calum pulled him into another brief kiss that didn’t lack the fervour of their tongue-fucking just now.

They made out for quite a bit. Ashton was about to push Calum against the nearest wall when the door was slammed open, revealing a fake-screaming Michael with a toothbrush between his teeth and his cheek.

Ashton allowed himself some time to calm his breathing before pursuing Calum who was already chasing Michael like a madman.

***

The game that night was a little… _different_ than what they usually went for.

Calum had made it clearly that he was taking over the reins tonight, his demeanour practically oozing with dominance. On a usual day, Ashton wouldn’t be as eager as he was now.

But damn it. Ashton knew he was in for some mind-blowing sex tonight.

They didn’t start straight away because Calum is a master at build-up and foreplay. He knew how to rile Ashton up and build the tension by the minute. He knew Ashton’s body like the back of his hand, and even that might be an understatement.

Ashton announced his arrival with a rather formal approach. A few knocks on the door. And the silence. The bandannas seemed to burn in the palm of his hand. He hoped Calum hadn’t fallen asleep or so God help Ashton and his raging boner.

The door opened, revealing the delicious sight of a shirtless Calum. He didn’t greet Ashton with a smile or any sort of pleasantries. Just a croak of “Come on in” to break the 1am silence of the hotel corridor.

Calum then proceeded to head straight towards the bed, leaving Ashton to find his own way in. Which. Okay.

Not that Ashton expected to be attacked by the first minute. But.

Considering how heated things got in the dressing room, Ashton expected things to start rolling from the get-go. Guessed he put his hopes a little too high.

Closing the door behind him Ashton toed off his shoes at the rack. He stepped further into the room, his sight greeted by slightly dimmed flickering lights. He tried not to stare too hard at the slender figure that was carelessly lounging on the bed, dejectedly flicking through the TV channels. The light from the screen illuminates the planes of Calum’s figure, and Ashton couldn’t miss the stoic face on display.

That confused Ashton even further. Was this part of the game or was Calum not interested in ‘playing’ anymore?

Calum’s eyes didn’t leave the screen when he muttered, “Safeword?”

Okay. They were still playing. Ashton halted his steps when he was about an arm’s length away from the bed. “Nashville.”

A nod. “Okay. Bandanna?”

Ashton showed the material in his grip, before throwing them towards Calum’s lap. That didn’t even faze Calum in the slightest bit.

“Good. Take your shorts off.”

Ashton complied, bringing his hand to the Nike shorts’ waistband before pulling the material down his legs. Bending slightly, he pulled the garment off his legs before tossing it somewhere to his right.

The cold air of the room caressed Ashton’s bare legs, leaving goose pimples in its wake. The bastard had left the goddamn window open at one in the morning.  Maybe he was just done with a smoke, typical of Calum.

When Calum flicked his gaze in the direction where Ashton was standing, the boy couldn’t help but feel like he was already winning. No matter how hard Calum was resisting, he couldn’t resist Ashton.

He could see Calum’s throat bobbing with the saliva he swallowed, the apple of his throat glinted with a light sheen of sweat. Calum then peeled his eyes away from the sight, fixing his gaze on the television again.

The reel of moving pictures was the only light in the room. From the look of it, along with the fact that the TV was muted, Calum wasn’t even paying attention towards it. The furrow in his brows could deceive anyone else but not Ashton.

Not his boyfriend of a year.

“I see you’re wearing my T-shirt.” Calum’s voice was indifferent, although there was a hint of shakiness to it. “Missing me already?”

Calum usually didn’t really mind. Ashton had been wearing the shirt ever since he left the showers at the venue. He’d grabbed the first shirt he saw and it just happened to be Calum’s.

“Would you rather I wear Luke’s shirt?” Ashton challenged. He really was getting impatient.

The muffled thump of the remote being dropped onto the carpeted floor broke the brief moment of silence.

The shirtless boy put both his hands on the bedding behind him, leaning his weight on it. The lopsided grin on the boy’s lips contrasted with the furrowing lines on his forehead.

Ashton was preparing himself for Calum’s snarky comeback, but what he got was a, “Take off your pants, then get on your knees by the bed.”

Repeating what he’d done to his shorts, Ashton kicked off his underwear somewhere to his left. His hand went on automatic mode to the hem of his shirt.

“Leave it on,” Calum said, eyes trailing the movement of Ashton’s fingers. “Leave it on for now.”

The black shirt was big on Calum, so it sure was oversized on Ashton’s smaller stature. It wasn’t that Ashton was a ‘small’ person in any way – he was definitely built larger than the average men, especially with muscles he managed to build through drumming and a tight exercise regime. But it was Calum’s extra couple of inches in height and shoulder width that made him seem larger than Ashton was. Also, the boy seemed to have put on some extra weight and more defined muscles in the past couple of months. Ashton used to not notice that, being around the boy almost 24/7 – how can he not be? The boy was his best friend, his band mate, his house mate and his boyfriend, all at once.

The first time he actually noticed was when Calum had him pinned against the wall of their house, his legs wrapped around Calum’s waist. It was in the heat of the moment, their senses sent into overdrive. There were a few pushes and pulls before Calum decided he needed Ashton to be still. Ashton could never forget the way the other boy’s muscles flexed and strained with the weight of Ashton’s body. No one dared lift Ashton before. At least not like this.

They had an awesome fuck that night. So awesome Calum could barely walk the next day.

Calum cleared his throat. The sound broke Ashton’s out of his reverie.

The raven-haired boy was already sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs opened. Somehow he’d managed to get rid of his shorts in record time.

Ashton dropped to his knees in between Calum’s legs, a tad too sudden that he couldn’t brace himself for the impact. There’ll be carpet burns on his knees in the morning. Ashton shivered at the thought of Calum pressing his fingers against the burn, enjoying the sight of Ashton squirming in pain and pleasure.

Fingers carded through his hair. Ashton throated vibrated with the purr he emitted.

The fingers grew cruel after a few strokes, gripping at Ashton’s honey curls to tilt his head upwards. He was met with the sight of brown swirls that were slowly being swallowed by a pitch-black tornado circling the centre of Calum’s irises.

Calum was just as gone as Ashton.

The hand left Ashton’s head once Calum was sure Ashton would keep his head tilted towards him. Ashton’s fingers twitched with the need to touch Calum.

But he knew better than that. Those kinds of Ashton – exhibitions of neediness and desperation, they rile Calum up with the best of satisfaction, and Ashton would not have that. If Calum can tease with Ashton’s patience, Ashton can challenge Calum’s disinterest with that of his own as well.

Two can play this game.

“What do we do with these, hmmm?” Calum’s hand went to grab the discarded bandannas, his slender fingers stroking the black cloths.

Ashton was well aware of Calum’s instruction to bring only one bandanna but. Like Ashton said, two can play this game.

(He was actually looking forward to being tied to the headboard, mind you.)

Calum was still scrutinizing the material, as if contemplating its potential and the things he can do with it. Ashton’s heart was racing like a restless stallion. He needed to be tamed. He needed to be tamed by Calum’s soft lips and hard grips.

“How about,” Calum began, voice dropping an octave, “you tell me what you want?”

His throat went dry. Ashton felt a little dizzy with the attention of Calum’s eyes on him. Get a fucking grip. Clearing his throat, Ashton inquired back, “What do you want?”

“For you to suck me off.”

Fuck. “I can do that.”

Calum shuffled forward slightly. “You want to suck me off?”

“Yes.” Ashton swallowed.

“Can you do it…” Ashton felt Calum’s hand slither down his arms before cuffing Ashton’s wrists gently with his fingers. “… with your hands tied?”

There was a still moment before Ashton found himself nodding eagerly to the enquiry. Fuck he’d never done that before but he sure as hell was eager to give it a try.

As if to demonstrate, Calum brought both their hands behind Ashton’s back, pressing Ashton’s wrist together at the bottom of his spine. A zip travelled up Ashton’s back at the speed sound, spreading electric-like sensation to the ends of his limbs. And his hardening cock.

“Words, babe,” Calum deadpanned. He tightened his grip on Ashton’s wrists.

“Yes I can.” Ashton’s own voice was airy, laced with a supressed whine.

“Okay. I’ll tie your hands with these bandannas. Pisses me off whenever I see them dangling from your waist with little to no use except for being some sort of a fashion statement.”

“Tell me,” Ashton blurted. “Tell me how long have you wanted to tie me up with them?”

“Since about three years ago.” Calum surged forward to kiss Ashton’s inviting lips. It was brief but Ashton knew the other boy was holding back. “Thought I’d seen the last of those bandannas when you stopped wearing them.” The boy began peppering kisses to the ridge of Ashton’s left cheekbone next. “But the other day…” Another peck. “It was just there, hangin’ out of your pocket. Taunting me, mocking me with how I can’t seem to hold myself back.”

Dark laughter bubbled up Ashton’s chest, delivered right into Calum’s ear. “Difference is this time, compared to all those years ago—you can do whatever you want to me with those bandannas.”

His body jolted forward with Calum pulling him further into his hold. “Oh we’re about to get started on that right about now.”

Calum went to work almost immediately. He pried Ashton’s hands from one another before bringing them to his front. This time, he gathered both wrists into one hand whilst silently cursing under his breath.

(It really is none of their faults if Ashton’s got an abnormally large pair of hands. It’s such a gift in so many other departments.)

“I’m gonna tie them in front of you okay?” Calum bumbled out as he went to grab the first bandanna.

Ashton was about a hair away from whining in disapproval – honestly Calum could wrap chains around Ashton’s body or handcuff him spread eagle on the damn bed and would probably still _thank_ him for it – but he knew how Calum worries about hurting him.

So he kept his mouth shut. With a few indignant huffs of breath to indicate how he wasn’t particularly happy with the decisions Calum made.

“Clasp your hands together,” Calum instructed.

Ashton complied.

He sure wasn’t imagining the sinister glint in Calum’s eyes when the boy brought the black bandanna to Ashton’s wrists. Calum worked the cloth around Ashton’s wrists, effectively tying them together.

“Too tight?” Calum inserted his finger in the small space between the cloth and the skin of Ashton’s wrist. “Hope it’s not.”

Sighing, Ashton murmured under his breath, “‘s not.”

There was a strong pull on his wrists and Ashton stumbled forward. Calum now had both Ashton’s hand in his strong grip, pressing against delicate skin in a threatening manner.

“You know I hate it when you don’t respond, babe. I need an answer. Loud and clear.”

The electric in Ashton’s veins went haywire once again. “I said, ‘it’s not’.”

The slight drop of Calum’s mouth pretty much told Ashton how the other boy wasn’t quite a satisfied as Ashton would hope him to be.

“There’s another one here. Might as well use it to gag you if you’re not gonna talk at all.”

That…

That sent Ashton into full hardness. Fuck, he hadn’t seen that coming. He really had not. Why would he be turned on by such a threat? The threat of not being able to speak, to voice out if things get a little too rough and most importantly, the threat of being completely at Calum’s mercy.

It caused heat to flurry over and under his skin, igniting him from the insides and bringing colour to the tops of his cheeks. He ducked his head to hide the flush but he was just half a second too late.

Calum’s lips were pulled back to form a menacing grin. The flicker from the TV hit the left side of his face, leaving sinister-looking shadows in its wake.

“Oh. You would really like that, would you babe?”

Ashton shivered. The embarrassment was hard enough to endure – here he was, getting hard upon the display of his younger boyfriend’s recently discovered sense of dominance, on his knees with his wrists tied with flimsy looking bandannas. And Calum. Calum was evidently enjoying Ashton’s embarrassment.

“Do it.”

Fuck. Did he really say that?

Slowly, Ashton lifted his head. “Do it, Cal. Tie it around my mouth. Gag me so I can’t speak. Calum, do it.”

“Fuck.” The brown was good as gone from Calum’s orbs, his jaw slackened.

He couldn’t wait anymore. Ashton really couldn’t wait anymore. “Before that. Want your cock first.”

Holding Calum’s stare Ashton pulled his bound hands from Calum’s loosened grip, going straight for the waistband of Calum’s boxers. For the first time that night, Ashton’s gaze landed on the glorious sight of Calum’s cock straining against the fabric of his grey boxers. There was a wet patch at the front, where precum stained the fabric. Ashton’s mouth watered at the sight.

 It was difficult, but with Calum’s help they managed to rid of the restricting piece of garment.

Calum’s cock is a beautiful thing, Ashton had decided. He’d always thought Calum’s dick is a beautiful thing, even long before they dated. Perfect thickness, perfect length, perfect colour. It was truly a mouth-watering sight.

Blowing a cock had always required effort, and with your hands tied everything won’t even get any easier. The fact that he was leaning his weight on his knees weren’t helping either. His kneecaps were surely grazed by the carpeting, his legs straining to keep the balance that his hand couldn’t help with.

Lucky for Ashton Calum is a thoughtful man. He’d tied Ashton’s hands at the front, so when the older boy actually required the use of his own hands Ashton wouldn’t be completely helpless. Ashton was well and fully prepared for the moments where he would probably stumble and splutter around Calum’s cock, and he knew his tied hands would provide him with the help he needs.

The first tentative licks to the tip already sent Calum groaning. It was almost like it was the first contact to his skin tonight. Fuck, it was almost like it was the first contact to his skin, ever. Ashton could feel his lips quirking up in satisfaction.

Leaning forward, Ashton began lapping at the side of Calum’s dick, tracing the pulsing veins with his tongue. The fact that Calum was so fucking hard made it easier for Ashton’s tongue to run laps up and down his cock, collecting precum like it was the tastiest thing in the whole damn world.

It took quite some time before Ashton managed to get his mouth around Calum’s tip. Calum, the ever sweet boy, helped feed Ashton with his cock, holding it for Ashton’s to suckle sweetly at. His bottom lips was pulled between his teeth, moans bubbling out of his throat time and time again. Calum’s eyes were half-closed already, but he held Ashton’s gaze with little problem.

Ashton obviously used that to his advantage, maintaining eye contact as he shoved himself forward, taking Calum’s cock inch by inch. Calum threw his head back, a throaty moan crawling out of his throat. Ashton hummed in satisfaction; lips sliding forward a tad bit more until his nose touched the tufts of dark hair nestled on Calum’s pubic bone.

“Fucking hell.” Another moan amalgamated with a throaty hum in the cold air of the room. “How are you still so good at this with your hands tied?”

Breathing through his nose Ashton could feel the tip of Calum’s cock grazing the back of his throat. And fuckfuckfuck he could feel his throat fluttering with the urge to gag. His eyes were already watering, his throat slowly beginning to tense.

He pulled his head back in a slightly rushed manner, allowing air to pass through from his nose to throat. He could barely register Calum’s murmurs of profanity and broken moans.

Honestly, he was truly grateful for Calum’s sense of restrain. On their rather normal nights, Calum wouldn’t hesitate to lace his fingers in Ashton’s hair, guiding the boy’s mouth up and down his cock, literally feeding him with it. At times Calum’s kind digits would travel to the crown of Ashton’s head, to his cheeks, rubbing and caressing with gentility. But tonight was a different case. One wrong, uncalculated movement from Calum, even the most fleeting of touches, could result in absolute torture for Ashton.

The soreness in Ashton’s jaw was a little more prominent than usual tonight. Maybe it was the extra effort. Maybe it was because Ashton literally had to hold his own weight without the help of his hand. Maybe it was everything.

Ashton retreated his head despite Calum’s gargled protests against the loss of warmth enveloping his hard cock.

Calum’s cock was shiny with precum and spit, the shaft now an angry shade of colour. Pearly beads of spunk oozed out of its tip and Ashton couldn’t stop himself from lapping it up. Once. Twice. Many times.

To make up for the absence of his mouth’s ministrations, Ashton brought his bound hands to Calum’s dick. The shaft was warm and sofuckinghard in his palm, Ashton was losing his mind. He began stroking Calum’s dick as much as his tied hands were able to. Calum’s cock fit so well in Ashton’s large hands, and Ashton had this crazy, heady thought of how they were meant to be. But that was his endorphin-filled brain speaking in a haze of unadultered lust. Definitely.

When Ashton deemed himself ready for another round of deep-throating, he stopped stroking Calum’s cock to feed his own mouth with it.

An animalistic groan escaped Calum’s mouth.

He hadn’t managed to pull Calum’s cock into the cavern of his mouth when he felt Calum tug him upwards. The sudden movement caught him by surprise. Long unprepared limbs fell into a heap in Calum’s lap.

A pair of plump, bitten-raw lips began prying Ashton’s mouth open, hungrily kissing him.

Which. Rude. He really didn’t appreciate anyone stopping him from finishing his tasks. In this case, he had a blowjob to give.

Calum relented after half a minute, resting his forehead against Ashton’s. Hot breaths fanned against Ashton’s cheeks. That did nothing to help calm the hammering that was slowly picking up again in his chest. The fact that his hard cock was pushed against Calum’s honey-coloured abs weren’t exactly helping either.

“Sorry I had to pull you off,” Calum said, apologetic. His thumb went to smooth Ashton’s furrowed brows.  “If I let you go one for even another ten seconds I would’ve definitely came in your mouth.”

Ashton hummed. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Nope. But I’d like it better if I come inside of you though.”

A guttural moan was emitted involuntarily from Ashton’s mouth, although after that shenanigan Ashton really had no intention of holding back anymore.

“I’m not gonna break, you know that right?”

The shock was evident on Calum’s face, but the other boy was quick to recover. His gaze fell onto the bound hands that landed on his pec, eyeing it with uncertainty. “Yeah I know.”

Ashton let his hands travel to Calum’s cheeks, softly rubbing at the rosy skin. “Then you don’t have to worry about hurting me.” When Calum’s mouth moved to protest, Ashton quickly beat him to it. “If it’s too much you know I can push you off so easily right? You know I’m stronger than you in more ways than one. You really don’t have to worry.” Ashton pecked the middle of Calum’s lips. “I trust you, Cal.”

There was sickening silence that tinged the air with dread and hesitation, before Calum croaked out an “Okay. Okay, yeah – okay.”

The delighted grin on Ashton’s face was probably a blinding sight to others, but it pulled a chuckle out of Calum.

The beam was quickly replaced with a serious expression.

“Now, you better dick me so fucking hard because my cock is going to explode—”

“Okay, okay, shit—”

“And you really have to consider the gag because I can’t promise I won’t scream bloody murder once you’d slammed your cock inside me.”

“Fucking hell, Ashton.”                          

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity – they grabbed and scratched and kissed and at one point Ashton accidentally smacked Calum ‘round the head in a rush to get into a new position. Somehow they ended wrestling one another playfully and it turned into a one-sided, unfair tickle game (come on, Ashton couldn’t even retaliate).

It didn’t last long though. It ended when Calum manhandled Ashton towards the edge of the bed – face down, ass exposed.

Okay. Back to business, then.

Ashton really couldn’t see much with his face pressed sideways onto the white duvet, but he could still feel Calum taking his sweet, sweet time pushing Ashton’s (Calum’s) shirt up to tuck it around the boy’s chest. His bound hands lay helpless under the weight of his body.

Calloused, talented fingers then started tracing the wells and dips of Ashton’s ribcage, occasionally pressing into the ivory skin gently.

Ashton knew very well that this was going to be pure torture.

The fleeting, butterfly kisses left goose bumps as it travelled further down the stretched skin of Ashton’s back. Special attention was giving to the ridge of Ashton’s spine, Calum’s mouth unrelenting in its effort to bring forth blood towards the surface of the skin.

Gushes of heat washed over Ashton’s body. The suckling and biting and licking weren’t of any help to his poor dick, trapped helpless underneath his body.

There was a strangled scream pushing out of Ashton’s chest when Calum’s teeth landed on one of his ass cheeks, playfully biting the flesh. His body jolted forward, searching for friction against his cock – or anything. Anything at all, at this point.

 “Fuck, Cal, fucking hurry up!” Ashton groaned out.

He felt Calum’s lips leave his feverish skin.

It was silent except for the sound of Calum moving around behind him and the rustle of the sheets where Ashton was grinding against it. Fucking hell if this wasn’t hot.

There was a hand in his hair, pulling his head back. A second later a cloth was pushed between his lips, the material pressing threateningly against his tongue.

He would’ve nutted right then and there if Calum had gone for a rougher and less delicate approach when tying the knot behind Ashton’s head.  

Calum’s forefinger caressed Ashton’s cheek. Ashton found himself subconsciously following the movement of the digits towards the gag. The former then slowly began stroking the material of the bandanna, hazy look fogging his darkening eyes.

A muffled sound escaped Ashton, the fabric straining against his tongue. A cross between a whine and a moan followed soon after. Calum’s steady finger went to pick and tug slightly at the gag, probably to see if the cloth was tied too tightly.

The bandanna left a distinct kind of burn at the corners of Ashton’s lips, but Ashton won’t tell him that. Ashton won’t tell anyone about that. Ashton won’t tell anyone about how his cock was at full hardness, precum staining the material of Calum’s shirt beyond the point of no return.

The raven haired boy pecked Ashton’s bottom lip, letting his front teeth graze the fleshiest portion of Ashton’s lip like a kid playing with his candy.

“Not so snarky now, are we?” Calum taunted, eyes glinting.

Ashton replied with a “fuck you” that was muffled by the cloth.

Calum chuckled at the pathetic sounds Ashton elicited, quite possibly amused instead of aroused. Just to be sure Ashton’s gaze trailed down towards the boy’s cock. Still hard and heavy between his legs. Good.

There was a fierce knocking at the door.

Ashton’s heart lurched out of his, head whipping towards the general direction of the door.

“Cal, are you awake?!” Michael fucking Clifford was at the other side of the goddamn hotel door.

“Fucking hell,” Calum muttered.

“I can hear you, Calum, open up!” Knocking continued. Shitting hell doesn’t that boy have manners?

Ashton on the other hand, was panicking. He was basically still face down, bum up on the bed. _Michael is not coming in, period._

He tried to channel the message towards Calum through his eyes and incoherent mumbles. The other boy only frowned, gaze alternating between the door and Ashton.

If Michael came in, then Ashton was fucked. He would be sooooo fucked. No one else had seen him like this, except Calum. Fuckfuckfuck.

Calum seemed to have finally made a decision when he rolled Ashton onto his back before gathering the boy in his arms. Ashton would’ve marvelled at the bulge of Calum’s biceps if it wasn’t for the panicked haze in his brain. There was a certain tinge of arousal colouring the anxious fog. Fuck. Ashton was anticipating what was coming next.

The other boy slowly helped scoot Ashton higher up the bed before placing him against the headboard. Ashton quickly brought his legs closer to himself, cock tenting underneath the oversized shirt he was wearing.

“I’ll go talk to Michael yeah? I’ll be back in a bit,” Calum whispered, before proceeding to command lowly, “Be quiet, alright? Don’t want Michael to know you’re here, all gagged and tied up in my bed with your ass bare for the taking. Don’t want Michael to see this. It’s for me only. It’s for me only isn’t it, babe?”

Ashton couldn’t have nodded any faster, mouth mumbling desperately, “Yes, for you, only for you.”

He didn’t expect Calum to pull down the gag to plant a bruising kiss, but he gladly took what was given. He was completely at Calum’s mercy after all. (Not entirely, but he’d love to think that.)

Michael’s insistent knocking was probably getting on Calum’s nerves, because the latter huffed indignantly against Ashton’s certainly bruised lips.

A hand under his chin brought Ashton’s eyes to meet Calum’s piercing gaze. “Stay here. Be good, yeah?”

“Yes.” Ashton was breathless already.

The gag was back into his mouth in record time. When Calum jumped off the bed Ashton had to hold back the urge to scream after him like a longing wolf howling at moon, grabby hands shooting after Calum’s retreating figure.

The boy managed to put on his shorts as he trudged towards the door. Turning around one last time, Calum ran his eyes up and down Ashton’s body, taking in the boy’s helpless, squirming figure. Ashton could feel his cheeks flush under the lustful attention.

Calum winked one last time before opening the door. He managed to wedge himself between Michael and the opened door before the blonde-haired hair could peek his head inside or make any sort of advancement into the room.

Ashton curled into himself even further, pressing himself against the headboard in the hopes that Michael wouldn’t be able to spot him there.

Muffled conversations accompanied with whispered shouts could be heard from the front door. Ashton was past the point of trying to calm the anxious hammering of his heart against his ribcage. All he’d cared to do was pray to whatever deity that existed that Calum could ward Michael off.

It was silent for a bit.

Then all hell broke loose.

There was sound of scuffles at the door and shout of “Michael, no!” and the next thing Ashton saw was Michael sprinting into the room before coming to a standstill in front of the bed.

No one dared make a sound. Ashton himself was too shocked to even move. Even his heart skipped a couple of beats.

The door closed, followed by Calum half-running towards the bed.

“Ashton!”

Ashton barely paid attention to Calum’s gentle hands pulling the gag off his mouth. He still hadn’t dared say anything.

The palms of Calum’s hands were cold against Ashton’s cheeks. Ashton found himself blinking at Michael. Once. Twice.

“Holy fucking shit.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @eirwins  
> tumblr : onetedswift
> 
> love you guys thanks for reading and yes i don't go to church
> 
> (please comment i wanna know your feedback even though i won't ever deserve it)
> 
> (also if i get enough feedback i'll post the continuation. dont wanna leave yall hanging)


End file.
